Discontinuous switching voltage regulators comprise a charging element that is charged/discharged and then tristated over a cycle that begins when an error signal exceeds a threshold. For example, the charging time may begin when an output voltage falls below a reference voltage, or when a propagation oscillation signal representing a propagation delay of a digital circuit falls below a reference oscillation signal. In a discontinuous buck mode switching voltage regulator, the charging element typically comprises an inductor that is connected to a source voltage through an upper switch (e.g., a field effect transistor or FET) while charging during an “on-time,” and connected to ground through a lower switch (e.g., using a diode or FET) while discharging during a “discharge time.” Once the inductor discharges, both the upper and lower switches are opened to tristate the inductor during a “tristate time” in order to prevent the inductor from resonating with the output capacitor. The inductor remains in tristate until the error signal exceeds the threshold which starts a new cycle.